1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window apparatus for a vehicle which enables the window glass to be fully opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional window apparatus for a vehicle has heretofore been arranged as shown in FIG. 5. More specifically, a link type hinge means 2 is secured at one end thereof to a vehicle body 1, and the other end of the hinge means 2 is secured to the right-hand end (as viewed in the figure) of a window glass 3 by means of a screw 4 through a connecting member 2a. The left-hand end of the window glass 3 is pivotally secured to the vehicle body 1 through a spring hinge 5 which is secured to the window glass 3 by means of a screw 6. The link-type hinge means 2 has two links which are expanded or folded to open or close the window glass 3 through a predetermined angle.
The prior art suffers, however, from the following problem. Since the window glass 3 is secured directly to the link-type hinge means 2, the degree to which the window glass 3 can be opened is limited disadvantageously. For this reason, when luggage or the like is to be taken out from the compartment, the door must be opened inconveniently.